The device of this invention pertains to infant strollers which may be folded to a more compact, closed position for travel or storage, and easily unfolded and locked into an open position for use.
Infant strollers and the like are known in the art. There are various different types of infant strollers. There are the rigid carriers which remain in the open, usable position at all times. There are foldable strollers, which may be brought into a more compact folded position when not in use, either for ease of storage or travel. There are also strollers which incorporate a soft seat assembly, somewhat like a hammock. Others incorporate a rigid seat body. Although the rigid seat variety is preferable for many reasons, it is more difficult to construct a rigid seat assembly which is easily foldable.
Ease of folding is a primary objective in the design and construction of any foldable infant stroller. Preferably, the folding operation should be accomplishable by use of one hand only. This is because the operator of the carrier will be holding the infant, which had previously occupied the stroller, in the other hand. Additionally, because the operator will typically be holding the infant in one hand, the operation by which the stroller is folded or unfolded should be accomplishable without requiring the operator to bend, stoop or engage in other uncomfortable and difficult physical gyrations.
Another primary objective of any foldable infant stroller is that the stroller be easily and securely locked into the open position, and just as easily and securely locked into the folded position.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved foldable infant stroller which is lockable in the open position and foldable to a closed position by means of a simple, single movement, utilizing one hand of the operator, without requiring the operator to bend or stoop.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable infant stroller which will securely and reliably lock in the open position but which will also easily and quickly fold and lock to the closed position.
Other and further objects of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art from a review of the figures and a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.